A Bright Future
by heartnut
Summary: Brian comes to Rainbowland to visit Rainbow, and to give her a gift...


**A Bright Future **  
by: heartnut

Editor: Robert Teague

Setting: Seven years after Brian met Rainbow Brite.

_Text in italics are_ _thoughts._

A Rainbow made its way across Rainbowland, its' passenger a tall boy of eighteen, dressed in jeans and a light blue sweatshirt, as he always did when he visited Rainbowland. He had brought the large sweatshirt out of his closet and worn it, just for this occasion. His chestnut brown hair was the same length as it had been years before, and it fluttered in the wind as he approached the Color Castle. The young man was carrying a small, flat, package in his hands. It was wrapped in rainbow-colored paper. It seemed to be important; the young man was clutching it in his hand like he wouldn't let go for the world.

Rainbow Brite, Twink, and Starlite were on their way to the Grand Canyon on Earth for their once-a-year check on the landmark, when they spotted a gray-looking field across the continent in the Tennessee Valley. There had been a flood there recently, the trees were uprooted, and the flowers were wilted and dying because there was no way for the sunlight to get through the overcast sky overhead. It looked almost as bad as The Pits.

Rainbow turned and asked her loyal sprite, Twink. "Twink? I think we need to help down there in that field! May I have some Star Sprinkles?"

"Sure, Rainbow...but don't we need to use them at the canyon? If we don't have enough with us, the sand won't change colors on time, and we'll be a day behind schedule again!" Twink remembered the last time they stopped on a whim of Rainbow's. Their sidetrack lead to them getting chased by a huge flying saucer, and they almost didn't make it back to Rainbowland! Of course, that was about five years ago...but, still, the thought crossed Twink's mind all too often. 

"Oh, Twink!" Rainbow laughed, "You are always so worried about running out of Star Sprinkles! We'll have plenty! And if we run out, we can always go back to Rainbowland and get more!"

Convinced, Twink opened his Star Sprinkle pouch and took out an assortment of Star Sprinkles. They glistened in the sunlight, casting sparkles around his hand. "Here you go, Rainbow!" He reached forward and put them in Rainbow's outstretched hand.

"All right, Starlite, let's go and save that field!"

"My pleasure! Here we go!" And with that, Starlite galloped along the Rainbow back towards the muddy field.

The Rainbow set Brian down at the front door of the Color Castle and disappeared with a small flash of magical sparkles. Brian looked out over the moat towards Rainbowland proper, and he smiled for the first time in a while. _Wow... it's still bright and beautiful. Just as I remembered it was!_ Brian turned around and knocked on the front door of the Color Castle, expecting Rainbow to  
open the door and smile, like she used to. He was rather surprised when the door opened, for he saw Shy Violet in the doorway.

"Brian? Is it you? Oh, WoW! Hi! Won't you come in?" She opened the door a little wider and ushered him in.

Gosh, she's changed! thought Brian. _What an awesome haircut! She's not so shy anymore! Violet_ had chopped off her lavender hair. It now fell right above her shoulders in a stylish bob. "Hi, Violet. Thanks!" Brian ducked, and entered the Color Castle. "How are you doing today? Your hair looks wonderful." He said, politely, as he glanced around the main room. _Well, the Color Castle hasn't changed much, has it?_ The Color Console was still in place in the center of the room, its' glass communications tubes running up towards the ceiling of the main room. The Color Kids' doors were as bright as ever, adding more life to the room.

"Well, thank you, Brian! You are such a nice guy! I'm doing well enough, thank you for asking." Shy Violet closed the door behind Brian and walked around to look up and face him. "So, Brian, what brings you to Rainbowland?"

"Well, I'd rather not say what I'm here for until I speak to Rainbow...is she upstairs?"

"Well, Brian, she's out on a short mission right now. Would you like to wait for her to get back? She left about four hours ago; she should be back anytime, given that she only has enough Star Sprinkles with her to last approximately 4.32657 hou-"

"Okay, Violet, I don't mind waiting for her to get back." Brian quickly interrupted Shy Violet's spiel, knowing enough that if he didn't stop her now, she would go on forever on a science lesson. "Are you sure you don't mind me waiting?"

"Of course not, Brian! You are ALWAYS welcome in Rainbowland! Would you like to take a look at the new telescope I built for Rainbow to use? It is so powerful, it can see an orchid lose its' color halfway across the galaxy!"

"You know, I wouldn't mind seeing your new creation at all, Violet! Lead the way!" With that, Brian and Shy Violet headed up the stairs to the observation landing that housed the new viewing instrument for the universe.

Back on Earth, Rainbow Brite, Twink, and Starlite stood in a field of life. The once-muddy field had been transformed into a green meadow, with wildflowers of every color of the Rainbow and lush, green grass.

Twink looked up at Rainbow Brite and said, "Well, that field looks a lot better, now that we've been here!" 

"Yes, it does, Twink. Now, we can go back to the regular mission: Color the Grand Canyon!"

Twink looked in the Star Sprinkle Pouch on his belt, and held out its contents: five Star Sprinkles. "But, Rainbow! This is all we have left! This won't be enough to Color the Grand Canyon! We'll need bunches more to do that!"

Starlite spoke up. "He's right, Rainbow. Let's go back and get more Star Sprinkles. It's only about nine o'clock in the morning, Earth time. We'll be back by eleven, and have the whole afternoon to work."

"Well, I guess I'm outvoted!" Rainbow mounted her horse, and helped Twink up. "Back to Rainbowland, Starlite!" Star Sprinkles in hand, she touched her magic Color Belt, and a Rainbow appeared, going towards Rainbowland. "Besides, if we pick up one of the Color Kids to help, it won't  
take that long at the Canyon! Who should we pick up?"

They flew the Rainbow towards Rainbowland, pondering that question.

Back in Rainbowland, Brian and Shy Violet were up on the highest floor of the Color Castle, the veranda around the dome, looking through Violet's new and improved telescope.

"Wow, Violet!" Brian exclaimed as he looked through the contraption. "I never would have thought this possible! I can see my dog from here! This is SO neat! Hey, Boy! I'm up here!"

Shy Violet laughed. "He can't hear you, Brian! He is 260,395.53682 light-years away from Rainbowland!"

"I know, Violet. It seems like he's right in front of me though, when I'm looking through this telescope!" Brian looked over at Shy Violet. "This is amazing! How is this possible?"

"Well, Brian, it's a lot of complicated quantum physics and chemistry that explains it, are you sure you want me to tell you?" Shy Violet asked. 

"Actually, Science wasn't my strongest subject in High School..." He looked back into the telescope. "I'll just accept this as a miracle, and... Whoa! Is that Rainbow?" He backed away from the telescope for Violet to take a look.

Violet looked through the optical viewer and smiled. "Actually, yes, it is, Brian. It's amazing that you were looking at that particular part of the system when she went by; there's a pretty big area to keep watch over!"

At that moment, Buddy Blue and Patty O'Green came out on the veranda. "Hi, Brian! Long time, no see!" said Patty with a little hug.

"Hi, Patty! It's good to see you, too!" He hugged her back.

"Hi, Brian! You're keeping in shape, I see!" Buddy exclaimed.

"You too, Buddy! Yes, I am keeping in shape, but that's because I was on my high school baseball team...we had so many grueling practices and workouts, but they all paid off when we were State Champs!" Brian smiled, remembering that day. He had made the winning home-run in the last game of the play-offs.

"Wait a second... 'WAS on the team?' What happened?" Patty asked.

"Well, yes. That's kind of why I came here to begin with." Brian held up the package he had been carrying around. "The season's over, and since I am graduating this yea-" Brian stopped in mid-sentence, interrupted by someone.

"GRADUATING?" LaLa Orange exclaimed, from around the door frame where she had been politely eavesdropping. Everyone jumped at her sudden entrance. She jumped out of hiding, and rushed up to Brian. "Brian, you are graduating from High School this year?"

"Yes, LaLa, that's what he just SAID," Buddy said, exasperated.

"Well, I wanted to be sure I was hearing correctly from around the corner...never mind!" LaLa blushed, knowing that she was out of line eavesdropping on the conversation.

Shy Violet spoke up from behind the telescope. "Anyway, you were saying, Brian?" She was tinkering with the controls, still trying to improve the telescope.

"Oh! Yes, I just wanted to stop by and bring this for Rainbow." He held up the package again.

Before the Color Kids could ask more questions, Rainbow, Starlite, and Twink arrived in Rainbowland, on the Rainbow.

The Color Kids ran together down the stairs and out the front door to greet Rainbow Brite. Brian was slightly behind; he had to duck to get down the stairs. As they exited the front door, Canary Yellow, Indigo, Stormy, and Tickled Pink ran up to meet them from Indigo Acres. They had been practicing a drama skit for the Sprite Fair in May.

"Rainbow! You're back!" Shy Violet exclaimed. "Did you get everything done?"

"Hi, Kids!" Rainbow jumped down off Starlite and helped Twink down. "Actually, I didn't, Violet! We got kinda sidetracked at a meadow in Tennessee! We didn't have enough Star Sprinkles for the Grand Canyon, so we came home to get some more. LaLa, I think I'll need lots of your Orange Sprinkles for the sand...would you like to come back with me and help me?"

"Oh la, la, Rainbow! You want my help to color the canyon? Je t'aime beaucoup! When do we leave?" LaLa asked, excited about visiting Earth.

"Wait a sec, Rainbow..." Buddy Blue interrupted with a twinkle in his eye. "You have a visitor that you may want to see before you leave!"

Rainbow looked puzzled. "Who is it? No one knows about Rainbowland except..." She looked up and trailed off in mid-thought, totally surprised at who was standing in the doorway.

Brian had finally made it down the stairs. "Hi, Rainbow. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" 

"Brian? Is that you?" Rainbow pushed her way through the crowd and ran up to him, looking at him closer. _His hair and outfit is the same...but he's so much taller! And what happened to his eyes? They used to be hazel, but now they are brown...wait..._ She looked closer still, past the matured facial features, past the clothing. "YES! It IS you, Brian! I can see you now!" She laughed, and he knelt to catch her in a bear hug. 

When Rainbow broke the embrace, she looked at him. "It is so good to see you, Brian! What brings you to Rainbowland? Do you need help?"

Brian cleared his throat and stood up. "Actually, Rainbow, I came to give you this gift." He held out the package.

Rainbow took it from him with a curious expression. "Really? For me? What is it for, Brian?"

"Well, why don't you open it and see?" Canary Yellow suggested. 

Rainbow tore the paper away, eager to see what was hidden in the paper. She unwrapped two items: a picture frame and a small white envelope. In the silver picture frame was Brian's cap and gown senior picture. It was an excellent picture of him; he had a genuine smile on his face and there was an air about him of confidence and happiness that was conveyed through the picture. The envelope was addressed to "Rainbow Brite and the Inhabitants of Rainbowland," and it was sealed; she undid the sticker seal on the back flap, and took out the card that was inside. On the inside of the card, printed in flowing script, was the following message:

**_You are cordially invited to Commencement Ceremonies for  
the graduating class of Nineteen hundred Ninety-two of  
Abraham Lincoln High School  
at  
City Commons Coliseum  
on  
Friday, May Twenty-second, Nineteen hundred Ninety-two  
at  
Six o'clock in the Evening_**

Rainbow looked up, and passed the card over to Patty O'Green, who had been peering over her shoulder to read the invitation. "Brian, are you really graduating this year?"

Brian peered down at her and said, "Yes, I am." He sighed. "I can't believe that I am graduating High School; it seems like I was in fifth grade, meeting you all for the first time, just yesterday. But, I made it through High School; and I would like for you all to come to my graduation ceremony in about two weeks. Do you think you can make it? Is there anything planned in Rainbowland that I don't know about?" 

"Brian, you know that we'd rearrange our schedule for you anytime...especially for your graduation ceremony! I, for one, would love to go!" Rainbow spoke up quickly. "Is there anything planned, Indigo?"

"Well, there is the Sprite Fair the following day, but there is nothing planned for that Friday Night." Indigo informed her quickly.

"Well, now we have a commitment on that night, everyone!" Rainbow spoke up for everyone around her to hear. "We're going to Brian's Graduation!"

Rainbow Brite and LaLa Orange rode on Starlite to the Grand Canyon later that day, having been delayed due to Brian's unexpected visit. They had waited to leave until Brian had told them all what had happened since his last visit to Rainbowland.

They discussed what he had told them on their way to the Grand Canyon after dropping him off at his house.

"Oh, Rainbow! Brian is such a great kid, isn't he?" LaLa said in her soft voice.

"Yes, he is, LaLa." Rainbow replied. "But, it's going to take some getting used to; he's not a kid anymore. He's going to college next year on that Full Baseball Scholarship."

"Oui, c'est vrai! I had a feeling that his baseball would pay off for him later in life! It's great that he kept playing baseball in High School, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, it is!" Starlite jumped in the conversation. "I think that Brian is going to enjoy his college experience very much."

After a brief period of silence, Rainbow spoke up. "LaLa?"  
"Oui?"  
"Did you notice that Brian had different colored eyes than the last time we saw him?"

"Yes, I did. I asked him about it, and he said that he had gotten contacts about two years ago for better vision. Do you like his new look, Rainbow? C'est chic, à mon opinion!"

Before Rainbow could answer, Starlite said, "Here we are!" They got down off his back, and looked around at the task before them.

The naturally colorful patterns in the stone had faded considerably in the past year. Stone that was once a bright dark orange was now a dusty brown.

"I'm glad you brought me, Rainbow," LaLa said after a few moments. "This is going to take a lot of work..."

**Two weeks later**

Rainbow Brite and her friends sat around the Color Console in the Color Castle, having a heated discussion about their friend, Brian.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this, guys!" Rainbow protested. "It just doesn't seem right to just leave him!"

"You have to Rainbow," Patty O'Green said quietly, from the green section of the computer. "I know it's hard, but you'll have to cut ties with him. Brian is growing up, and he has to leave us behind. It's time for him to go on." The rest of the Color Kids around the console nodded in agreement.

"I know...but it just doesn't seem right to do this to him at all! He won't even know why we have to do this." Rainbow responded, looking around at everyone.

"No adults can see us anyway, Rainbow. He will be an adult as soon as he graduates." LaLa Orange said from the orange seat.

"You know, that's not scientifically proven, LaLa." Shy Violet spoke up from her violet area. "We really don't know what will happen between us and Brian when he graduates. We've never done this before."

"That's right! We've never done this before, Rainbow," Canary Yellow reminded her from the yellow seat. "Brian is the first and only human that has ever been to Rainbowland; he's the only human to ever know about what we do for Earth and the rest of this universe. Soon, he may want to tell others about us...it is better this way, that's all."

"How is it better?" Rainbow asked.

"Well... how about this;" Red Butler said from beside LaLa. "What if humans found Rainbowland? What would happen if they discovered the power of Color Crystal? You know as well as I do that the people of this planet are just not ready to know about us yet. Maybe in a few millennia, they will finally be ready. I eagerly await that day, but it is not going to be anytime soon...right, Buddy?

From the blue section, Buddy Blue spoke up. "Yes, Red. You're right. The people on Earth just aren't ready to know about us yet."

"But Buddy, Brian knew about us when he was eleven years old, and nothing bad has happened to us yet!" Rainbow objected.

Red Butler piped up again. "Rainbow, you know that Brian was a special case when you found him. You had to get the color off of him somehow, and the only way to do that was to bring him to Rainbowland. I must admit, Brian is a caring, honest person with a good heart. There aren't many others like him on Earth. But we have to cut contact with him."

"Can't we wait and see what happens? We really don't know what is going to happen tonight at the ceremony," Indigo said quietly from her indigo chair.

"But if nothing happens..." Stormy prodded from the stairs.  
"If nothing happens...then I'll cut ties." Rainbow said.

Brian looked in his mirror and straightened his white bow tie. He was wearing a black tuxedo with tails; white vest and all. All the senior guys on the baseball team had gone out together and rented identical tuxedos to wear that night under their black graduation robes. There was a formal dance after the ceremonies that night; Brian's date for the dance, Julie, had been the alto section leader in the advanced choir. 

I hope that Rainbow comes tonight! I wonder when I'll get to see her? Will she come to see me before the ceremony or after? Brian's mind was whirling, just thinking about Rainbow and all the other Color Kids coming to see his graduation.

Suddenly, a voice from downstairs called. "Brian! Dear!" It was his mother. "Time for dinner!"

Brian walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom, you know that I already have made arrangements for dinner. Project Graduation is right after the ceremonies, and they will have plenty of food there for us!" 

His mother looked up from the stove, where she was dishing up mashed potatoes. "Oh, I know, honey...but I just wanted to cook for you tonight. It's just something that my mother did for me on my graduation night; she cooked me a full meal, so I would be full of energy for the outing afterwards." She trailed off for a second, a far away look in her eyes.

Then, she snapped out of her reverie, placed a plate of food on the table, and said, "So, no complaints! You are having dinner here tonight, okay? It's tradition!"

"Okay, Mom. For tradition's sake, I'll sit down and eat before I go. Thank you." Brian sat down in his chair, tied a napkin around his neck to protect his tuxedo shirt, and began to slowly eat the food she had placed on the table.

Rainbow Brite and her friends sat back in the corner of the Coliseum, invisible to the crowd around her, with tears running down her cheeks. "Why do I have to do this to him, Patty? I don't want to put him through this..." She watched Brian in his black robe, scanning the Coliseum balcony, obviously looking for her, so they could talk before the ceremony started.

"We already discussed this back in Rainbowland, Rainbow," Patty said. "We aren't going to do anything until after the ceremony ends. Let's just sit back and watch. Something may happen, yet." On the floor of the arena, Brian spotted the group from Rainbowland, and gave a subtle wave. They all waved back, and he turned away, heading for the room to meet the rest of his classmates.

Rainbow whispered softly to her friends around her. "I know that we have to do this, Kids. I just wish that I had a reason not to..."

The commencement ceremony was going perfectly. The Valedictorian made a marvelous speech about Pursuing Dreams, and the Salutatorian read a poem about Friendship. The Band and Choir played and sang together the Alma Mater, then did separate numbers. All the while, Brian was sitting in his little chair among his classmates, thinking about his friends up in the balcony. I'm glad that they came! I hope that I get a chance to talk to them after the ceremony before I take off to the dance with Julie!

"Brian..." Brian stood up before the announcer had fully announced his name, and walked down the aisle. He climbed the small steps to the stage and took a quick look up at his friends in the balcony, who were invisible to everyone but him. They all waved again, but he noticed their smiles were forced, and a glimmer of tears in Rainbow's eyes was reflected by the lights. I wonder what could be wrong? Are they happy or sad?

Brian kept walking, and he shook hands with his principals, accepting his High School diploma. He strode down the stairs with a relieved smile, back to his seat with his classmates. Only when he reached his seat, did he think to gaze up at the balcony, but all he saw was empty chairs.

His friends from Rainbowland were gone, vanished without a trace, and with no explanation.

There must have been a color emergency, he thought, and turned his attention to his friends as they received their diplomas.

In the balcony, Rainbow Brite stood up and turned away from the scene below. She looked over at Shy Violet. "What's happening, Violet? Brian is acting like he can't see us, and I didn't do anything!"

"I don't know, Rainbow...let me check our visibility factor..." The inventor stood and pulled out a small, handheld instrument hidden in her belt. She held it up, scanning the room. The reading on the screen surprised her. "According to the Visibility Scanner, there is no one in the room that can see us, not even Brian!" Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Do you know why, Violet?" Buddy asked, the first to recover from shock.

Violet thought for a minute. "I have no proof, I have a hypothesis about what happened."

LaLa spoke up impatiently from beside Canary. "Well? What is it, Violet? What made us disappear to Brian?"

Shy Violet took the impatient demand in stride, knowing that she was just upset and didn't mean it. She went on with her explanation. "Well, I think that this is only applicable to humans. When they reach a certain point in their lives, they may lose a certain hormone or a brain function that enables them to detect our electromagnetic signature. So, they cannot see us, hear us, or feel our presence. This will take some study, but I think that this is a viable explan-"

"Violet!" Red Butler interrupted her scientific analysis. "Are you saying that Brian can't see us anymore because he is missing some hormone now?"

"Well, that is one of my theories, yes."

With this evidence and the trauma of the past four hours of discussion over this situation, Rainbow Brite burst into tears, and fell back in her chair. _Brian...I'm so sorry...I had no idea it would end like this...   
_  
Patty looked back into Rainbow's tear-brimmed eyes and sat down beside her. She put her arm around Rainbow's shoulders. "It's breaking our hearts, too, Wisp," she said softly. "But, maybe this is going to be the best way for him to deal with this...and the best way for us, too..."

Rainbow nodded through her tears and said, "I know, Patty. But, it still doesn't make it easy..." She sat there for a few minutes, then abruptly stood up, and turned to face her friends. "I am going to send you back to Rainbowland, okay? There's one more thing I have to do tonight." Down on the stage, the principal was making her final remarks to the Senior Class.

"What are you going to do, Rainbow? You can't show yourself to Brian anymore!" Indigo said.

"Oh, I know, Indigo. I'm not going to say anything to him. He won't see me, either." Behind her, a sea of black hats flew up in the air as the Band played the fight song. The ceremonies were over, and the new graduates were hugging each other and their families.

She walked outside and made a Rainbow for the Color Kids to travel on back to Rainbowland. They started to step on the Rainbow one by one, but before Shy Violet stepped on the Rainbow, Rainbow pulled her aside. "Wait, Violet. I'll need your help to do this. C'mon!" Rainbow began to walk, explaining her plan to the inventor as they went.

Brian walked in the front door of his house after the dance and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. It was three AM, and he was tired. He had danced the whole party with Julie, and had had a wonderful time hanging out with his baseball buddies at a friend's house. But, now that he was home, he allowed himself to think about what he had put at the back of his mind since Commencement Ceremonies.

"What could have happened to Rainbow and the others?" He thought out-loud as he flicked the light switch by his bedroom door. "They just disappeared! Was it planned, or was it an accident? I wish she would come and tell me what hap-" Brian stopped in mid-sentence as he turned around to face the inside of his room. Set up by the window was a smaller version of Shy Violet's telescope. Attached with a rainbow-colored string to the side of it was a small folded note. 

Brian walked across the room to open the note. It said, in neat penmanship:

_**Congratulations on your graduation, Brian.  
I hope that you enjoy using this to discover the rest of the universe.**_

Love, Shy Violet

P. S. Rainbow left something for you in place of the keys.

Brian smiled. "Violet, wow. Thanks for the gift... Wait! "In place of the keys"?" Brian dashed to his bedside table and opened the drawer where he kept his keys for Rainbowland. Instead of two keys, there was a small package, wrapped in plain white paper. On top of it was an envelope addressed simply, in red ink: "For Brian."

Brian took the package out of the drawer and sat down on the bed. He opened the wrapped gift first. It was a framed picture with all the inhabitants of Rainbowland: all the Color Kids and their Sprites, Stormy and Skydancer, Moonglo and Nite Sprite, Twink, Starlite and Sunriser, and Rainbow Brite. They had all written something to Brian in their respective colors on the sides of the photo.

Brian swallowed back tears as he set the picture aside to open the envelope, knowing what was going to be inside. It was, of course, a letter from Rainbow Brite.

**_Dear Brian,_**

You have been our dear friend for a long time, ever since you were just eleven years old, and I accidentally colored you in rainbow colors. It was a happy accident though, because you have proved yourself to be brave and willing to help. You have faced many dangers with us, and helped us solve problems. We had wonderful times together, and I will always remember you, and cherish our memories.

When you graduated from High School tonight, you became an adult, and could no longer see us, Brian. This is a new experience for us, too, but it became evident to us that your life is changing, and with it, so must our relationship as well.

I value our friendship very much, and I will always remember you. But, due to this new experience and the following reason, I must end your trips to see me, and I must stop visiting you on Earth. I broke the rules by bringing you to Rainbowland that first time; the people on Earth are not ready to learn about Rainbowland yet, even though you were ready years ago. If the technology we have developed fell into the wrong hands, terrible things could happen; you have seen that through Murky Dismal's plots and schemes.

You are truly special, Brian, and you have a bright future. Never forget that. We will always be with you, even though you might not see us. Remember to look for the Rainbows, you never know what you'll discover.  


_**Love Always,  
Rainbow **_

Brian smiled through his tears, knowing that she was right. He stood up and looked out the window at the dark neighborhood. The stars were shining brightly in the sky. Brian spoke into the night, "I'll miss you, Rainbow Brite. Thank you for being my friend..."

A few feet away from his window, Rainbow and Violet stood on the rainbow, looking at him, tears flowing from their eyes freely.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Rainbow," said Brian softly. "But I want you to know that I won't let you down. I've tried to take the lessons you've taught, and make them part of myself. And, thanks to you, I know that I will make my life a success. Thank you all, and...and good-bye. I'll miss you."

He started to close the window, but before Violet could stop her, Rainbow tossed a yellow Star Sprinkle that tapped against the windowsill and fell to the carpet. Brian picked it up, smiled through his tears, and closed the window. It was all the answer he needed.

**  
Fin  
**  
**_Feedback is appreciated, please click that box below!_**

_**Updated Sa.11.June.2005**_

_**Re-formatted Sa.23.Sept.2006**_

_****_

Disclaimer: All the characters that appear in the story are NOT mine. They are property of Hallmark and other companies (Who need to realize what a gold mine Rainbow Brite is and re-release the episodes for public sale!) such as DIC, Inc. I am receiving no money from this story, and I'm just taking the characters out to play for a bit; they'll be returned shortly, I promise! 


End file.
